


Frank & Dorothy: Still Can See Blue Velvet

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Blue Velvet (1986)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Dark Love Story, David Lynch - Freeform, Dennis Hopper - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Forbidden Love, Isabella Rossellini, Love, Pencil Crayons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Art of Frank Booth and Dorothy Vallens from David Lynch's  masterpiece "Blue Velvet"
Relationships: Frank Booth/Dorothy Vallens
Kudos: 3





	Frank & Dorothy: Still Can See Blue Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Done in pencil crayons ages ago. Two lovers trapped in a dangerous situation...the only one where Dorothy could allow herself to love the damaged Frank Booth.
> 
> My take on "Blue Velvet":
> 
> Frank is in love with Dorothy. Dorothy loves Frank back but can't let herself love him because of her husband and child. Frank kidnaps both of them and, voila, Dorothy has her needed excuse to be with Frank. 
> 
> Frank cannot make love, however, on account of his small penis. Due to a childhood trauma, he shows it via violence. Dorothy comes to accept this as Frank's way of showing her that he loves her.
> 
> Yeah, it's warped.
> 
> Anyway, Dorothy is tormented out of guilt. She takes Jeffrey as her lover but in the end rejects him if he won't hit her. Once more, her secret yearning for Frank's love not Jeffrey's.
> 
> In the end, Jeffrey kills Frank...la, la, la...everything is wonderful. But wait...as a happy Dorothy holds her child, a look of wistful sadness crosses her face and we hear strains of her singing the song Frank always requested of her: Blue Velvet. Lynch is revealing to us that Dorothy *did* love Frank after all. He was her husband and child rolled into one mess of a man whom loved her in the only way he knew how. That Dorothy can love him is a mystery of love which suddenly comes clear...


End file.
